


Translation

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Confusion, Dad and Son, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Names, Thrantovember (Star Wars), Translation, Whipped Cream, Ysalamiri (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: “Daddy?” The toddler tugged on the lieutenant commander’s tunic, trying to get his attention. “Is my name really Grey?”Eli looked away from his datapad, settling down his stylus on the kitchen table. “Hm?” His brow furrowed, lifting Grey and Puddle into his lap as he registered what he’d asked. “Your name?”He shifted the ysalamiri, letting him settle two clawed paws on his shoulder. “Is it Grey?”Grey realizes that being half Chiss means he has more than one name.—Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Daddy?” The toddler tugged on the lieutenant commander’s tunic, trying to get his attention. “Is my name really Grey? Papa calls me Threyn. So does _G’en’vti_ Thrass and Granpa Yu.” Puddle was held carefully in one arm. 

Eli looked away from his datapad, settling down his stylus on the kitchen table. “Hm?” His brow furrowed, lifting Grey and Puddle into his lap as he registered what he’d asked. “Your name?”

He shifted the ysalamiri, letting him settle two clawed paws on his shoulder. “Is it Grey?” He tilted his head back to meet his father’s dark eyes. 

Thrawn, Thrass, and Colonel Yularen did call Grey by his core name more often than not… 

Eli smiled, brushing the boy’s hair away from his crimson eyes. “You remember how Papa is a Chiss?”

He nodded his little head. 

“Papa’s name is Mitth’raw’nuruodo. His core name is Thrawn.” Eli scratched beneath Puddle’s chin, listening to him purr, tail thumping against his arm. “Your name is Mitth’rey’nuru. Your core name is Threyn.”

Grey’s brow furrowed. “...Because I have Chiss too?”

Eli smiled. “Sort of. You’re half Chiss and half human. We gave you Grey as a nickname since you live here with a bunch of humans. Threyn is your Chiss name. Your core name.” 

“Oh.”

“I learned Cheunh from your papa. It’s why I can pronounce Chiss names well. Most humans have trouble with Chiss names.” He stood from his seat, fixing Grey in his arms. 

He tilted his head thoughtfully. “Does Daddy have a Chiss name too?”

Eli nodded. “Eli’van’to. My core name is Ivant.” He reached into the cabinet, pulling out two mugs, setting them on the counter. “But, people here call me by my human name. I’m just Eli or Commander Vanto. I suppose the translation of my human name into a Chiss name was a bit strange, but I don’t mind it so much.”

Grey whined softly as Puddle hopped from his arms down onto the counter, plopping himself down to sit, watching the mugs curiously with all four black eyes. “So...Grey isn’t my name?”

“No, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_. But it’s a nickname. If you want, we can have everyone start calling you Threyn instead.” He filled both mugs with milk, placing them in the microwave one at a time. He pulled them out and tore open two cocoa packets, pouring them into each mug. 

He thought seriously for a moment, leaning forward as best he could without falling, wanting to watch as his father stirred in the powder. “No, I like Grey.” He stuck his finger in the pile of whipped cream on his mug. 

“Don’t do that,” Eli chuckled. “It’s a hot drink. You have to blow on it first.” He lifted his own mug to his lips, blowing softly and taking a sip. “Grey it is then. Here. Let me help you.” He settled Grey’s mug in both small hands, making sure he had a good hold. “Blow carefully.”

The toddler blew, taking a tiny sip, whipped cream left behind on his upper lip. 

“Yummy?”

Grey nodded quickly. “Yummy.”


End file.
